The Outsiders II: The Outcasts
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: First off Johnny and Dallas are alive. YAAAAYYY! Anywho, three new girls come to Ponyboy's school: Janet, Claudia,and Miriah. When Johnny and Miriah start to have feelings for eachother the Socs try to tear them apart. Discontinued due to Mary Sueage.
1. The Vasquez Sisters

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The Vasquez sisters

(A/N: Yay! It's the disclaimer time! The Outsiders crew belongs to S. E. Hinton.)

"Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold." Johnny said. He closed his eyes and layed back onto the hospital bed.

"Never could keep his hair back, the little punk." Dally said moving it back, "Johnny, don't die. Damnit Johnny! Please don't die." Dally was on the verge of crying and was about to leave when Johnny stirred.

"He's still alive but barely." I stated, "Johnny, hold on. You just gotta hold on. Don't worry about anything but breathing.

"Ponyboy, if I don't make it, show Dally a sunset." Johnny replied as though he was stating his final wish. It had been a year and a half ever since that conversation had occurred. Johnny had to stay in that hospital for six more months until he made an almost full recovery. Although his skin and breathing had fully improved the doctors couldn't do anything for his spine and legs so Johnny had to use a wheel chair. You should've seen the look on everyone's face when Johnny could leave the hospital. Dally helped Johnny improve his arm strength so that if he was to remain crippled all his life he could be independent. It was sometime during the end of the school year when our lives changed again. I remember it as though it were yesterday....

It was six moths ago when the whole gang was there. Dally was only let on the campus on lunch break.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a few new Socs." he nodded toward the limo. Everyone including us, rushed over to see who it was. The chaffer got out and opened the car door. The first girl who came out had flowing red hair that looked a lot like Cherry Valence. She was very built though which reminds me of Dallas. She dressed like a Soc but from the sour look on her face I could tell her parents probably forced her. The next girl who came out was pure Soc. She had blond hair and looked happy the way she dressed. The last girl who came out had brown hair and hazel eyes yet she was different from her sisters. She came out on two steel crutches. 

The blond girl turned to the red-head and started whispering, "I know what you're going to do Janet so don't do it. You'll ruin our reputation!"

"Oh, for God sakes Claudia! Look at me! I look like a Soc!" Janet lamented. I was use to Socs talking about not dressing like Greasers or Middle class and do it right in front of us as if we weren't there but this time it was actually getting interesting.

"That's because we ARE Socs! This is what we look like." Claudia snapped, "And why would you want to look like a Greaser anyway? Look what that filth did to Miriah!" She pointed to the brown headed girl on crutches.

"You shouldn't judge all Greasers like that. That's like saying all Socs are stuck up." Miriah pointed out.

"Yeah, and look what that kind of thinking did to you? It's not like you weren't asking for it!" Claudia said madder than ever. Miriah's eyes went as wide as the moon and I couldn't help but remember:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~small flash back, don't worry it's small~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gee, I always thought you and Darry and Soda got along real well."

"Well, we don't! And you can shut your trap Johnny Cade because your not wanted at home either and you can't blame them!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~see that wasn't so bad!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SMACK!!!! Janet had gave Claudia was great punch right across the face.

"You shut your mouth! You know she wasn't asking for it! She was walking down the street minding her own business when she got into that mess. Don't you dare talk to your own flesh and blood that way!" Janet then cussed Claudia out and then turned to Miriah, "She didn't mean that Wind-girl."

"I'm sorry," Claudia apologized, "It's just....just. I just can't stand it! We moved from L.A. to get away from trouble and now we're in Oklahoma where it's swarming with Greasers!"

"We should just stay away from them. Don't make waves girls." Janet advised.

"Well, you must be the Vasquez sisters." the Principle said as he came up, "Welcome to Tulsa High, welcome." Miriah looked around at the other kids as they stared at her. She noticed Johnny sitting in his wheelchair and looked a little happy for she knew that she wasn't the only one who had a disabled problem. The principle led them to his office with Claudia in the front looking at the other Socs smiling, Janet in the middle looking bored, and Miriah was in last place looking at us as though we were going to attack us. Before she went through the office door she took one look at Johnny and then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Movies

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: The Movies

"Did you check out the new broads?" Dally asked. 

"Yeah and I also heard them too. I don't think I like Claudia much." Johnny replied. 

"Yeah, me too." Two-Bit agreed. We didn't see any of the girls until after lunch when Dally said he saw Janet left. It was the end of the school year when I saw a black Mustang. Janet was in it with her feet on the wheel looking as relax as Two-Bit. Dallas was also there too and something told me it wasn't coincidence. We all gathered around to see wether we needed to stop him from doing what he did the night we met Cherry. Being a jerk.

"Hey, what's a pretty broad like you doing in a place like this? The Soc parking lot is the one over." Dally said with just as much charm as a Dally usually shows for women. 

"I'm waitin' for my sisters and what business is it of yours?" Janet snapped back.

"Well, by the sound of your conversation a couple of hours ago, concerning it's Greaser business." Dally said smoothly.

"Go away and don't start thinkin' that just because I'm 'a girl' that I can't kick your ass." Janet replied.

"I'll keep that in mind. Your younger sister...."

"Which?"

"The younger one; Miriah. What happened to her that makes Claudia hate her so?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because it would also explain why she was staring at my friend over here." Dallas said motioning toward Johnny.

"You stay away from Miriah! She didn't do shit to your kind! She was walking down the street one night and some Greaser trash like you came up and thought it would be funny to see what happens to someone when their legs burn off! Miriah didn't deserve what they did to her, you know, she's not like Claudia who's a social pain in the ass. The doctors couldn't do anything for her except stop the rest of her nerves from burning off! She lived but too many nerves were burned off her legs paralyzing her. Miriah was lucky that I got her out in time and that's probably the ONLY REASON SHE CAN MOVE HER WAIST!!!!!!!!" Janet shouted, "Do you know how scary it is to find your sister at the hospital and hear her say, 'Janet I......I can't fell anything from lower than the middle of my thighs...'? Then you have to tell her that it's permanent! That she'll be on crutches for the rest of her life!" A tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My friend had that same thing done to him. He save some little kids from a fire. You already know how I feel when he said he couldn't feel anything from the middle of his waist down. He helped people and now he's stuck in a wheelchair." Dally responded.

"For life?" Janet sobbed trying to fight back the tears.

"For life." Dally confirmed solemnly. They were both real quiet for a minute and then Claudia and Miriah came into the car.

"Who's he?" Claudia asked suspiciously.

"Just a friend." Dally said cooly, "So I'll see ya later."

"Yeah," Janet replied, "Like at the movies or something."

"Sure there's one playing tonight." Dally replied.

"Bye." 

"See ya." The black mustang went derived off with Janet trying her best not to kick up dust.

"She's nice." Dallas said.

"Yeah, but Claudia needs to take a break from being a watch dog. She could learn a lot from Two-Bit" I said. That night I was a little late at meeting the guys at the movies because Darry made me finish my homework even though it was Friday and I had the whole weekend to do it.

"Well, it's about time you're here." Dally said as Sodapop, Darry, and I hurried over. Although Soda and Darry didn't like movies much they did want to see the girls I was talking about back home.

"Claudia, this time don't be rude."

"Are you sure about this? We don't really know these people." I looked back behind me to see Claudia and Janet arguing again.

Miriah smiled and asked Janet, "Are those your friends?" Janet nodded and the three girls came over.

"Hi." Janet greeted.

"Hey." Dally replied back.

"This is Miriah," Janet pointed at the girl on crutches, "this is Claudia," she pointed to the girl giving us uncomfortable looks, "and I'm Janet Vasquez." 

Dally nodded and introduced us, "This is Ponyboy Curtis, his brothers Sodapop and Darry, Two-Bit Mathews, Steve Randal, Johnny Cade, and I'm Dally Winston." Johnny looked up at Miriah and she blushed at this.

"So is this a hang out spot or are there actually good movies at this place?" Claudia asked looking around. I could already tell that Steve didn't like the new girls much. In fact, he never liked any Soc but by the look on Claudia's face it was looked like she never liked any Greaser either.

"Both." Soda said looking up at the screen, "but it's a chick-flick." 

Janet seemed disgusted by the movie, "I hate these kinds of movies! There's hardly any reality.....just kissing. It's like one of those soap operas. We can just talk can't we?"

"Yeah, we could. Hey Johnny! Do you and Miriah wanna go get some snacks or something like popcorn and soda?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny nodded and Janet asked Miriah, "Do you want to go?" Miriah nodded. We gave them our money and they both set off for the snack bar.

"You're going to set the up, huh?" Janet asked Two-Bit.

"I don't see why not? They'd make a cute couple and the speak the same language: Hardly talking if not silent."

(A/N: Alright I'll get the next chapter real soon and it'll be in the narrator's point of view! Please review and tell me if you like it and who do you think I should pair up with who besides Johnny and Miriah! ^__^ )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Jackson and The Shepard

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Jackson and The Shepard

(A/N: Now it just changes from Ponyboy's point of view to nobody's point of view. It's like the narrator telling the story.)

"I think they're setting us up." Miriah said as she looked back at the gang who was waving at them and smiling.

"That's Two-Bit for ya." Johnny said as they walked on. 

"Um, I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I stared at you earlier today. I've just never seen everyone else who....who..." Miriah apologized looking for the right word.

"Who's handicapped?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Miriah said. There was an uncomfortable pause.

"I heard about your what happened to you in L.A.. You know, not all Greasers are like that. It's usually the Socs who jump us." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I know, but I still can't help but be cautious, you know." Miriah said looking down at her legs with sorrow and shame.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I use to play football and run and swim. Now all I can do is watch." Johnny said.

"I used to be able to dance." Miriah replied, "I could act like I'm swooning and I loved to swim in our pool but now a days I stay in my room and just read."

"You know, Ponyboy reads a lot too." Johnny said.

"Really?" Miriah asked.

"Really." Miriah picked out what her sisters wanted and Johnny did the same for his group. They had just payed and left when they ran into some Socs. Not just any Socs however. These were the really rich Socs. If you could imagine Dally Winston's gang being as poor and Randy's gang is rich then this kind of Soc was a rich as The Shepard's gang was poor. They were Jackson's gang. Nicholas Jackson, of course, was the head of the gang. He looked at Johnny and then at Miriah. Then back to Johnny and once again to Miriah. Some part of him was confused. 

"What are you doing with him?" Jackson asked.

"Buying popcorn and soda." Miriah asked taking a step back.

"Aren't you one of the Vasquez sisters?" he asked. Miriah nodded and Jackson turned to Johnny.

"And you're the kid who killed Bob. You're name is Johnny, isn't it?" Jackson questioned. Johnny nodded and Miriah took a step back.

"They won't hurt you." Johnny said quietly to Miriah, "They're suppose to be your kind. The really, really rich Socs." Miriah relaxed a little.

"That's right, I'm the top of the town." Jackson's eyes narrowed at Johnny, "And don't forget it." 

He then turned to Miriah, "I'm Nicholas Jackson, of the Jackson gang."

"Please to meet you." Miriah said in return.

"Listen kid, if this Greaser or ANY Greaser bothers you, you come to me okay? We'll fix it out." Miriah smiled and the Jackson gang passed her giving dirty looks to Johnny.

"Wow, there are more Socs than I thought." Miriah said as they left the store.

"Yeah, we've got a gang like that too made out of the really poor kids. Poorer than us even. That gang is headed by Tim Shepard but everyone calls him The Shepard. The Shepard's gang is not really with our gang but we help each other out. If one asks the other to help them in a rumble than they'll help out, no problem." 

(A/N: Now it switches to Ponyboy's P.O.V.)

They went back to where we was and Miriah finally got to meet the famous Shepard. 

"Have any of you guys seen Dally? Son of a Bitch slashed my tires again and....hey, whose the girl?" he asked.

"This is Miriah Vasquez, she's the new girl. Those are her sisters, Claudia and Janet. Miriah this is The Shepard." Johnny said.

"What? Another Soc? I guess to replace the one you sliced, huh Johnny?" Johnny went pale at this, "Well I hope you won't be as much trouble as the other Socs. Oh, and know the rules Miriah. If I was you, I'd stick to my own territory. We get the east and you get the west." The Shepard and his gang followed on to find Dally.

"Johnny, what does he mean 'replace the one you sliced'?" Miriah asked.

Johnny bowed his head and began his story "A long time ago, while I still had my legs, me and Ponyboy met these girls but there guys thought we were picking them up. So then they cornered us at the park and they started to drown Ponyboy in the fountain so I took my switchblade and stabbed one of them and I killed him." He lifted his head expecting Miriah to be either scared or angry but, on the contrary, she was quite calm.

"I would of done the same if someone was trying to drown Janet or Claudia." she replied, "Is The Shepard always like that?" All of us nodded and just like that the movie ended.

"It's time to go already?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, um, say do you, Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop want a ride home?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." Darry said.

"Sure." Johnny said, "It's not like my parent's will notice anyway." They walked over to Janet's car: A black mustang.

"This is your car?" Sodapop said in awe of the car.

"My parents got it for me on my sixteenth birthday. Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, "Mustangs are tuff." 

"You guys buckle in and hang on. Janet is an..........exciting driver." When we got in we discovered why. Janet could drive like Dally. Speaking of Dally he met us at the stop signal.

"I've heard of guys picking up girls but I've never seen girls pick up guys." he said.

"Well, we're not just any kind of girls. Now I suggest you go and use some of your charm on the 'average' Soc girl because Miriah, Claudia, and I have been known to be a little wild for boys like you." Janet sassed back.

"Yeah, well I prefer them a little wild so let's see what ya got! From here to the Curtis's." 

"Bring it on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The Great Hair Grease Fiasco

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: The Great Hair Grease FiascoJanet and Dally speeded together chasing each other about sixty miles per hour. Janet's car of course was faster than Dally's because it was new and all. Johnny was right Mustangs are tuff cars I though as I took the chance to look around. It had leather seats, cup holders, air conditioning, electric windows so you didn't have to roll it down by hand. Then there was the outside; the black color that gives you that mix between class and what you would want to bring to a rumble. We suddenly stopped at my house in a screech with Dallas a couple inches behind.

"Damn car!! Can't you go any faster?" Darry motioned us to get out before Janet took off on another race again. Sodapop and I came out quietly.

"Thanks for the ride, Janet!" Soda yelled.

"No problem!" Janet yelled and went back to talking to Dallas who had said she didn't know a good prank if it smacked her across the face. When we got home we were so tired we went straight to bed. The next morning I got up and looked at my hair in the bathroom. I had it dye black again because I had gotten sick of looking like a pansy and I wanted my old hair back. It did grow back to my neck by now but since last night my hair was sticking all over the place. I reach at the usual spot where Soda, Darry, and I usually put the hair grease but my hand only touched the sink. 

"Soda! Where's the hair Grease?!" I yelled.

"Where it always is." Soda said sleepily as he came into the bathroom too.

"No it isn't." He looked at the sink and then he check the drawers under the sink. Then he went to his room where there was usually hair grease hidden in one of the drawers. So I had to do without grease and although I comb my hair it still didn't look the same as with hair grease. Soda was in a bad mood too because he didn't have any for his hair. We were eating breakfast that morning when Two-Bit and Steve came over.

"Hey do you guys have any grease?" Two-Bit asked. We shook our heads no.

"Damn! Nobody has any grease and I mean NOBODY! Not Johnny or Dally or you guys or The Shepard brothers or the Brumly boys or ANYBODY!!!!!" Since it was Saturday nobody had to work so we went out to find Dally and Johnny. We met them in them in the lot with every other greasers in town, boys and girls. Even the Shepard's gang was there.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked.

Johnny shook his head no, "We searched all the stores and even looked in the hospital gift shop but there was nothing." Johnny lowered his gaze and then his eyes widened, "Dally, what was it you said to Janet last night? That she wouldn't know a good practical joke if it...smacked...her....across...the..........face?"

There was an uneasy pause that was created out of shock and then we all made a mad rush to the Vasquez manner that lived on the other side of town. The Socs were sure surprised to see as we ran down the side walk and then up the old hill. Then some of them stopped on the lawn and looked up. It was a huge mansion and I'm surprised it didn't have a fence around the whole thing. It did have a tall fence around the back yard. It was those fancy kind of fences too, not the ones you can climb. People backed up and saw Dally and The Shepard walk forward and most people, including Johnny, looked at them in admiration. Dallas knocked loudly on the door and everyone soon was dead silent. The door was answered by none other than Janet who was smiling as though she was waiting for us.

"And who's this? The police?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, the hair grease police." Dally sassed back, "Now a funny thing happened today and do you know what that is?"

"No, why don't you tell me." Janet said. I could sense the tension was mounting higher and higher.

"Well, today I woke up and found there was no hair grease. That's not the big deal though. The big deal IS that every greaser in the city would also be missing hair grease." The Shepard replied.

"Really? And this is some sort of crime, how?" Janet said.

"C'mon Janet! What's a Greaser with out Grease?" The Shepard said.

"An Er." Janet said an closed the door. Socs soon gathered around and I saw some people from the middle class too. The watched us yell, "WE WANT HAIR GREASE! WE WANT HAIR GREASE!" Just then someone came onto the top balcony that belonged to Miriah's room. There were three figures: One had red hair down to her shoulder blades, the other had blonde hair down to her waist and the third had hair down to her knees. Janet, Claudia, and Miriah. 

Janet hung up a sign saying, "WILL TRADE GREASE FOR CASH" and went back inside. Claudia gave us the finger and went inside laughing her head off. Miriah put her crutches aside and sat in a chair watching us as though wondering what we would do. All of us scooted up to the lawn and Miriah stared back as though she was interested. I suppose you would have to look at it through her shoes. With the exception of the night she lost her legs you would have to guess she wasn't aloud around Greasers much. I doubt wether she had ever cursed or shared a smoke, if she smoked at all, or just hang out in a gang that's like a family and not like some kind of party or if she had ever been in a rumble. Although it was usually only guys who fought in rumbles you would want a girl in if you could. Socs think girls are weak but Greasers and Middle Class know better. She stared at us and we stared at her. She went back inside and found a metal can. She scooped some of the contents out and dropped it right on the Shepard. He started cussing her out until he realized it was hair grease. Tim rubbed some into his hair and then used a comb and tried to straighten it out. We all gathered up to Miriah expectantly. She smiled as though satisfied with the reaction. She pointed at Janet's signed. 

"MIRIAH! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Two-bit yelled.

"I can hear you perfectly fine." Miriah said.

"Um, yeah. Why don't you be merciful and through some more down?" Miriah looked at him. She took another handful and leaned across the rail as though trying to aim it. She slipped and went over the rail, hanging by a hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Johnny's Crush

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Johnny's Crush

Miriah's hand slipped off the rail and she would have fallen three stories to her death if not for Johnny. He went forward and caught Miriah and the two crutches fell down and didn't hit anybody. Good thing they're metal I thought. Miriah had her eyes shut as though she was expecting her impending doom. 

"Miriah, you're gonna be okay. I promise. You can open your eyes, now. " Johnny soothed her. Miriah opened her eyes who were wide just like Johnny's. Two-bit got her the crutches she lost. Janet and Claudia came running out.

"What's going on here?" Janet moved from Two-bit to Miriah to Johnny who was holding her.

"Well Janet," Miriah started, "I was leaning over the rail and I slipped over the rail and I would of died if Johnny didn't catch me."

Janet looked mighty disappointed, "Miriah don't you ever use your head?" and then Janet went on and on about being more careful and somehow I zoned out too. This was ALL to familiar and even Darry looked at me and Soda while Janet kept talking. Not the parental way that he gives us when we get in trouble but more of a smiling, 'well isn't THIS common' sort of way.

"So what do have to say for yourself Miriah Vasquez?" Janet said finally.

"For my self? Nothing but I would like to thank Johnny." She gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek, took the crutches from Two-bit, and went inside the house. 

Janet smiled and thanked Johnny too. Claudia just went back inside the house. We looked up again to see Miriah with ten or twelve huge barrels and a lot of servants. The servants opened the barrels and poured out all the Grease. It was like it was raining hair grease. Janet looked furious.

"Alright! That's it! All of you! Off my lawn! I mean it! Go!" We all left quietly with more than enough hair grease to last us a day and night. Johnny however turned back to Miriah who was still on the balcony. She smiled and waved at him and he waved back.

"Johnny are you coming?" Dally said then stopped and said after a pause, "Well, I think you've got your work cut out for you, Two-bit." We all turned back to see Johnny staring lovingly at the Soc. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The Kiss

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: The Kiss

Johnny turned away from Miriah and followed us as we headed over to the Dingo's for a coke. We talked for a while and soon the gang split up, going to wherever they were going. All that was left was Johnny, Dally, and me. 

"Dally, what do you know about girls?" Johnny asked finally.

"You're asking me this because of that Soc girl, huh?" Dally asked. Johnny nodded. I felt a little sorry for Johnny. He was falling for a girl who was a Soc and he was now taking girl lessons from the last sensible person who knew anything about girls: Dallas.

"Well, that's the thing about girls: Because they're so different you can't really say that you know something about them in general. They all have a different way of looking at the world. You see, girls like Claudia think boys are something like an investment. Only worth having for cash. Girls like Janet, like boys who aren't afraid to do anything, they want a guy who isn't weak. Girls like Miriah would probably want someone who's got heart. Like you or Ponyboy. Tonight you should ask Miriah if she wants to do something, you know just the two of you, like something sensitive girls like.......um see a movie or take a walk or go stargazing. Do really like this girl?"

"Yeah, after you and Janet stopped arguing last night I got to talk to her for a while. She's amazing! I've never met anyone like her. I think I love her Dally." 

Johnny turned to Dally as though looking for some kind of approval.

"Yeah, well remember that you have to be careful. Women can be real deceiving sometimes."

"Thanks for the ideas Dally!" Johnny said. He rushed off and I noticed that the sun was setting. I took a different route than Johnny to the Vasquez manner and I snuck found that the backyard had those hard fences yet I also saw the rest of the gang there too.

"Sodapop? Steve? Two-bit? Dally? What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What do you think we're doin'? We're gonna see wha-" Dally was cut off by Soda.

"Shh! Here they come!" As we jumped into the bushes near by Johnny and Miriah walked outside and Miriah signaled for the lights to be lower so the stars shone out really good.

"Wow, tonight was great!" Miriah said. Miriah sat on the edge of a bench while Johnny just sat right next to her in his wheelchair and the pool reflected the great full moon. 

"Yeah, it was really something." Johnny said, "You're really something too."

"What do you mean?" Miriah asked puzzled.

"Well, I meant was that you're different from the other Soc girls because you don't care what other people think of you or who you're seen with. You feel yet you don't feel to violently." Johnny explained and then he turned to her and smiled, "You're also very pretty." Miriah blushed at this.

"You're really somethin' too. You polite and your kind and your not dirty like your friend Dally." 

"Dally's not dirty, he's just like that sometimes. He does it to all the girls unless he knows them or something."

"Can you keep a secret Johnny?" Miriah asked and Johnny nodded, "I know that he might not like her but I also know that Janet is in love with Dally." My mouth dropped open. Dally and Janet? I looked over at Dally and his eyes were as wide as the moon.

"You know, Dally probably wouldn't admit it, but I pretty sure that he likes her a lot too. They're practically twins! The both are real gallant and tuff and like pranks and trouble." Johnny looked at Miriah with a lot of affection in his eyes and Miriah returned that same look. They leaned forward a little bit. You know what that meant and we bent forward too so we could get a good view. They seemed really hesitant, as though afraid to do it but wanted to so badly. Finally they got close enough and they kissed. It was soft and subtle until finally they drew back. 

"I...I...." Miriah was trying to say but Johnny finished for her.

"Love me?" He said hopefully breathing a little deeper.

Miriah nodded and added, "I love you, Johnny Cade."

"I love you too." They did the same kiss I saw them do five minuets ago except this time they didn't hesitate at all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!" I turned around to 

become face to face with Janet. We were caught.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Miriah's Fight

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Miriah's fight

(A/N: Okay, I've re-loaded the chapter. I think something went wrong the last time I did it and all I got was ÿWPC‰. Sorry! Here's what REALLY happened!)

We scattered like chickens and helped each other over the fence. Janet came after us like a cat after a mouse. We raced out but turned around to find that Janet had caught Dallas by the ankle. I had never heard such cursing in my life.........and that was just Janet. We moved forward to help him but he signaled us to run for it. We back away into the shadows and ran back to the lot. Before the rest of us ran I caught one look on Johnny's face and I could tell that this wasn't exactly how he wanted to end a first date. If Dally was caught the rest of us were as good as dead. Johnny would know it was the rest of us that fled.

"We ought to go home before Darry misses us." Soda said. I nodded and we split up with the gang taking the route back to our house. Soda and I ran for our lives knowing what kind of fight we were going to get into because of Darry. It was 12:15 when we got home. All though it was bad it wasn't nearly as bad as the last times I stayed past my curfew.

"So where have you two been?" he asked right when we came through the door. 

"We were watching Johnny and Miriah." Sodapop started, "And then Janet came along and she caught Dally." 

Darry raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. And what was Johnny and Miriah doing this late at night?" 

"We saw that they kind of return to the mansion after a date and they were talkin' under the stars and they kissed." I answered.

"Johnny's got a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Hopefully she'll be better than the other girlfriends we been having around here. Now get ready and go to bed." Of course what Darry meant was Sylvia and Sandy. So we got ready and went to bed but I couldn't sleep. I stayed up all night and I was thinking about Miriah and Johnny. Johnny was gonna be ticked that we were spying on him and his date but we just didn't want the same thing that happen to Dally and Sodapop happen to him. Well, I suppose we didn't have any way to tell whether she was actually interested in a relationship with him but we could tell whether she was cheating or not. I thought to myself some more and found that they were two options: I could wait until the next morning at school when Johnny's blown off some steam or I go out now and find him. That when something like a crash. It was faint sounding just like glass breaking into tiny pieces. For a moment I laid there in bed thinking wether I really heard a sound at all. It was too far away to be our house. It had to be coming from farther West side of the town. Around ángel custodio bellísimo st. 

"Soda, did you hear that?" Soda moaned and asked what I was talking about. Suddenly there was another large crash.

"I heard it that time." Soda said and we both got up and got dressed. We tried to follow where the sound was coming from. Finally Soda and I saw that it was coming from a really large house. Then when we were a little closer I saw that it was a large mansion, the Vasquez Manner. We sneaked up to the window to get a peak and saw that Miriah and her mother were fighting...........and it didn't look like this was the first time either.

"What do you mean you don't like Randy?!?!" Mrs. Vasquez screeched as she threw another plate at her daughter.

"I mean I don't like the way he is! Besides, I told you I have another boyfriend and I can't just cheat on him just so you could richer off my marriage!" Miriah yelled back.

"You mean that pale, puny, Greaser trash? Listen to reason Miriah, with your condition, you need someone who'll take care of you!" Her mother replied now calming down and I was surprised that she had the nerve to say that. 

"We can take care of each other!" Miriah snapped and limped out the front door.

"We better go find Janet and Johnny." I said. Janet could protect Miriah from anything but Johnny could make her feel better.

"Hey, Miriah!" Miriah turned around and Soda and I walked to her.

"Ponyboy...Soda, what are you guys doing all the way over here?" she asked.

"We heard your mom tossing plates at ya." Soda said, "We can hear all the way in at the end of the Greaser side. Are you okay?" Miriah was cut up and bruised all over. The skirt she was wearing was torn up and she looked like she just had her first rumble. She nodded and added that this hadn't been the first time.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Miriah said, "Can I ask you guys something? What were you doing in the bushes?" I swallowed hard and looked at Sodapop. I knew that all I could do was just tell the truth and hope that Johnny wouldn't be too pissed.

"We was spying on you because we wanted to make sure that you weren't the kind of girl who was just playing with Johnny until you get a Soc." I said and then quickly added, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Miriah said, "But exactly how much DID you hear?"

"Well we got there around the part where Johnny told you that you were 'really somethin', then we heard about Janet and Dally, then we kinda stayed and watched you both kiss, and that you both loved each other. We really didn't mean to come in that early, in fact we were trying to get to the part where Johnny goes home and you would be talking to your sisters or something and confess that you weren't really interested. We were gonna warn Johnny if you were one of those girls so he wouldn't get hurt the way I was." Soda said.

Miriah nodded and then her eyes widened a little, "Did Dally hear that I told Johnny that Janet loved Dally?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked. Miriah then took us through the house and into the living room while explaining that Janet was 'gonna give Dally a piece of her mind'. Johnny was already in the living room but by the look of his face he didn't seem angry he look shocked. 

"Johnny, what's the matter?" Soda asked and Johnny pointed inside the living room. The living room was very elegant like being in one of those fancy five star hotels. Fluffy white couches, fancy red drapery, decorations of crystal and china that I bet where hideously expensive and right smack on the middle and biggest couch was Dally and Janet already pleasing each other. They weren't having sex but they were very intimate with one another. Janet gently ran her fingers through Dally's ultra blonde hair and he already had his hands up her shirt. The rest of us just stood there and stared. Janet, who Miriah had said was gonna give him a piece of her mind was kissing him passionately.

"Janet!" we turned around and saw Claudia. They both stopped and looked up.

"Hey, Claudia..." Janet said a little tired, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!?!?" Claudia said as mad as hell, "I'll tell you what's wrong! It's you! It's bad enough Miriah dating a murdering Greaser!" Johnny paled at this remembering Bob, "But now your dating a hood! And not just any hood at that matter. I've heard about him, Janet he's...."

"He's got a record a mile long." Janet interrupted Claudia. "He's wanted for practically everything and anything." Claudia let her mouth drop open and she quickly closed. She turned a bright red and then stomped out of the room.

"Crazy seventeen year old." Janet muttered and then turned her attention to Dally, "Now, where were we?" Touching Dallas affectionately.

"Janet?" Miriah asked, "Weren't you just mad at Dally like ten minutes ago?" Janet looked up startled for she didn't know we were standing there.

"Well, I was Miriah, I was. But then we started talking and I got to know him better and I started loving him more than usual..."

"Usual?" Dally asked.

Janet went on as though he didn't say that, "and we kind of showed....................... affection for one another."

"I'll say." Johnny said wide-eyed. Dally smiled and he didn't seem mad that Johnny told Miriah about his crush.

"Well, I gotta get some sleep." Janet said and then turned to Dally and said, "'Night." They kissed again and Janet got up.

"Wait a sec." Dally said and he took the ring off his finger. The one he rolled off a drunk senior and he gave to all his girl friends. It was gold and on the outside ban it was the words in scripted, "Dally".

"What? Proposing to me already?" Janet asked holding the ring and looking around it. The rest of us held our breath as we always did for good luck.

"Nah, this is what I give to all my girlfriends." Dally said pushing at something. Janet looked at Dally and smiled but it was when she slipped the ring on her ring finger he smiled too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miriah and Johnny sharing the same glance smiling. They knew that if Janet and Dally were together than nothing would break them up either. Of course what we didn't know is that wouldn't stop the Socs from trying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Apology Excepted

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: Apology Excepted

(A/N: Hey sorry my chapters have been so short. My sister just got the Sim: Theme Park and I've been hooked on it! Well, I finally broke outta my trance and here's the next chapter.)

We left the room a little disgusted but happy. I got back to my house without Darry knowing we were gone but Johnny had stopped talking to us. In fact, the reason he stayed at Miriah's place was because his parents didn't want him and he didn't want to turn to us for help.

The next day we didn't see him either. I've seen Johnny mad but this had to take the cake. I knew that Johnny was never mad longer than a couple of hours and at that time he usually gets over it. If we apologized.

The next day we still didn't see him and it got us mighty worried. Dally said that he saw Mr. Cade having a dozen bottles of beer so we knew that there was gonna be hell at Johnny's house.

We had searched everywhere for him: The Dingo, The Nightly Double, The lot, everywhere but we still couldn't find him. Two-bit then got the strangest idea that we should try at Johnny's house. Most of us thought that it was the stupidest idea ever. Yet we came to his house it was filled with shrieking and plate breaking and we knew he was there. 

"You go first, Ponyboy." the others said, "You're his best friend." I nodded although I knew Johnny would be as mad as hell and a time like this wouldn't help. I went over to the door and gave it a few knocks and, thank god, Johnny was the one who answered it. Johnny was the one who usually came to us and I always felt awkward around his parents and then, after the hospital ordeal, I felt even worse.

"What do you want?" Johnny snapped. 

"Look Johnny we're sorry. We all are. We didn't mean you spy on your date just the part right after. We wanted to see whether she was like Evie. Honestly we swear!" I tried but Johnny didn't look very convinced.

"What? You just arrived too early?" Johnny snapped.

"Yeah, we thought that maybe who come back from the movies, bade each other goodnight, and then you would leave. We would stay a little longer and Miriah would talk to her sisters or something about getting another boyfriend or somethin' like that, and we would warn you. Look we didn't want you to get hurt, that's all. If really wanted a side-show, we could just always follow Dally around. His is longer and a lot more showy so we can even bring popcorn to his."

"Hey! I heard that kid!" Dally yelled behind me and a whole crowd of 'what he say?' went around our group. Johnny and I laughed knowing it was more truth than exaggeration.

"Let's get out of here." Johnny said after seeing his parents starting another round of boxing. 

As we were walking out of there I wondered out loud, "I wonder how you can stand those crazy parents of yours." Unfortunately, someone had heard me and knocked me out with a glass cup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Love of a Greaser

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: Love of a Greaser

"Hey, Ponyboy, you okay?" I tried to shake out of it. That voice......it belonged to Two-bit. I tried to get up but Steve told me to lay back. As it turned out Mrs. Cade had heard me and was enraged. I was knocked out for a couple of hours. Even though it was a couple of hours I could still feel the back of my head very painful. Mrs. Cade sure had a good throwing arm.

"I'm gonna take a walk around the park." I said. I needed to get away for a while and there's something that park does to make itself completely deserted. With the exception of Bob's death the park was over all very pretty, especially around a sunset, which thank God, I was just in time for. I sat there on the fountain's edge a voice startled me.

"Isn't so pretty, yet so far away." I looked around to see Johnny had just entered the park too with tears streaming down his face. The whole gang had wondered 'why in the name of all that was sensible' we went here anyway. Johnny and I though it was a nice park and one death of a Soc wasn't gonna keep us from going there.

"Sorry about my mom, ya know, earlier today?" Johnny said.

"Never mind that, what about you?" I urged it seemed to me he was more depressed than I had ever seen.

"It's Miriah." he said quietly and he tried to hold back his tears.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked.

"She dumped me." he replied quietly.

"What?!?" I couldn't believe it! Those two were really hitting it off and I even saw Miriah endue her mother's wrath after she rejected Randy. Why she'd go and do that for?

"She dumped me."Johnny said, "She was at her house when a couple of Socs came by and told her they were gonna kill me if I didn't stay away from her." he took his eyes off the sunset and turned to me, "She told me she loved me but that it would be selfish on her side to have me murdered for it. All this just because I'm a Greaser! Why can't they just leave us alone. It's bad enough when they yell, "GREASER" in their fancy cars or when they jump us but do they have to insist on interfering with our love lives too. I remembered when Sandy was gonna out with Soda all the cheerleaders would trip her in the hall and some of the Socs even stepped on her when she tripped and when Sylvia was still with Dally the Soc boys would flirt with her, right in front of Dally too! You know they still tease Evie about havin' a guy who works at a gas station? And now this." I stared at Johnny. I had never heard of Sandy being tripped or Evie being tormented or Sylvia was flirted with right from the start. Was that what drove Sandy away? The Socs who made her life miserable because of her love for a Greaser?

"What am I gonna do, Ponyboy?" Johnny asked me now his head in his hands. Something in my head told me it was too late. There IS nothing we could do. We were just a couple of Greasers and maybe it was Johnny's fault. Maybe he should have known better than to think he could be with a Soc. I mean maybe integrating with anyone not our kind was causing more trouble than it worth. But then I tried to think were Miriah might be right now. Haughty and high right now, talking to some rich friends of hers, talking about cars and movies and cute boys and Greasers. Miriah would tell them that she once dated one and the others would gasp and say, 'what was it like?' or somethin' like that not knowing that Johnny was here practically dying without her. 

It was then that I came upon Cherry Valence words, "I wasn't trying to give you charity, Ponyboy. I only wanted to help. I liked you from the start... the way you talked. You're a nice kid, Ponyboy. Do you realize how scarce nice kids are nowadays? Wouldn't you try to help me if you could?" I got another image of Miriah but now a different one. Miriah sitting on her bed crying her tears out because it all just wasn't fair. Because she loved her man, even if he was a hood with no money and nothing to offer her except himself and his absolute devotion, but she wouldn't want to see him hurt or dead. Yet she could never see him again so it was almost the same thing. I sat there with Johnny and wondered if Miriah missed Johnny as much as Johnny missed her. The first image I got of Miriah, ya know the high and haughty one, I actually couldn't believe I saw Miriah like that. That wasn't the girl Johnny fell in love with. Miriah was hurt, quiet and soft spoken. She didn't have Janet's strength or Claudia's beauty but she did know things that could change lives I bet. Like her own.....

"Johnny I have an idea." I said, "But were gonna need the other's help."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Rusty's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

By

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

Chapter 10: Rusty's

We hurried over to Two-bit who was with Kathy at the time when we burst through the door.

"Hey, do ya mind? Can't a guy get a little privacy?" he said.

"Yeah, well do you still have your switchblade?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We need it for some negotiating." Two-bit tossed us the knife at us without the knife-part sticking out. We thanked him and went out on the road to Rusty's. I watched and waited. I had everything I needed, a knife, the time, the place, now all I needed was the right Soc. Johnny and I waited in the shadows until I spotted one girl from Leadership. I pulled her into the back and shoved her to Johnny who held her down. She was about to yell when I flicked out Two-bit's switchblade. She went quiet real good.

"Listen and listen good. We're not here to hurt you. Make any loud sounds and we will HAVE to hurt you, ya savvy?" She nodded quickly.

"This may come off as the craziest thing," I said as Johnny held her on his lap, "but we need your help, bad."

"My help?" she whispered. "How?"

"You know the girl who was dating a greaser? Well some Socs dropped around her house and started makin' trouble and then started to threat her that if she didn't stop dating that greaser they would kill him. She was mighty upset and did as they said. You know somethin' about that?"

"Yes, what business is it of yours?"

"It's my business." Johnny said quietly, "concerning I'm her ex-boyfriend now because of them."

"What are you going to do if I tell you?"

"We're going to find out what's there problem." I said. 

"Well I know it was the Jackson gang who threatened her but my boyfriend who's in the gang says that he was taking orders from another Soc."

"Another Soc?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend said that the Soc told him that he was nothing but trouble." she said nodding her head toward Johnny, "That he even brutally killed a Soc once." I noticed that Johnny winced as though she belted him.

"Do you know who the Soc that told Jackson that was?" I asked.

"No." I took her and brought her outside and told her to beat it. Johnny and I ran out through the back door.

"Where do we go now?" Johnny said.

"I don't know. We have to find who would tell Jackson to do that and we will find our problem." We hurried up to the Vasquez manor. I didn't know wether Miriah would help us or not but I had a good feeling that she would.

"We gotta ask Miriah if she knows anyone the Jackson gang would listen to." I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard yelling and shouting. It sounded like a fight between Mrs. Vasquez and Janet. We sneaked out to the side of the house where a someone stupidly left a ladder.

"Ponyboy you know I can't climb that thing." Johnny said but I dragged him up anyway by letting him hang on to me. Because Johnny was scarred a lot he was very light. 

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked. It looked pretty suspicious to be climbing a ladder to one of the windows.

"It's the one with the balcony. I'm sure." It was the middle of the night and I prayed to God I wasn't over my curfew. We climbed over the railing and heard Claudia talking to Miriah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Love? What is this Love?

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11: Love? What is this Love?

"Miriah, just forget about him. Just focus your mind on something else." Claudia pleaded.

"I can't! He was special, he was different. I still love him you know. Have the police found out anything?"

"No. They won't and they probably never will. Miriah, who ever sent them was thinking practically. Your playing with fire by having a relationship with that Greaser."

"His name was Johnny."

"Doesn't matter. He's still a lazy, non-working, disabled, hood." At this Miriah went over and smacked her sister hard.

"How can you say that? Using disablement as though it's some kind of crime? It's not their fault stuff like that happens to them! Have you no shame?" 

"Sorry." Claudia muttered and got up and left the room.

"Miriah!" I whispered.

"Who's there!" Miriah called to the darkness.

"Ponyboy." I answered.

"Ponyboy? Why couldn't you come through the front door?"

"'cause your sister and mother are having an all out battle."

"What did you want to see me about?" Miriah asked. It was pitch black so I couldn't see her so I followed the sound of her voice. Johnny and I moved to her bed and sat down with her.

"We wanted to know something from you." Johnny said quietly.

"What are you doing here?!?" Miriah practically shouted.

"We need some information." I tried to say trying to calm Miriah down.

"Johnny! You promised!" Miriah sobbed, "You promised that you wouldn't do anything to get yourself harmed and that means seeing me!"

"Miriah, do you love me?"

"What?"

"I said, do you love me?"

"Yes." Miriah answered.

"Then wouldn't you do anything to help us be together?"

"Of course."

"Good, because well, I'd rather die in your arms then live without you one more day. Listen, it's gonna be risky but, hey, that's a Greaser's life so I'm use to it. I'm gonna need your help and if you want this relationship to work you gotta help, ya dig?" Miriah nodded and pulled him by his jeans-jacket and kissed him. I wondered at that moment wether I should turn away but I figure that watching might improve the way I kiss a little bit. Maybe enough to impress Cherry. She pulled back and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and Johnny and I were surprised.

"You smoke?" I asked.

"Only when I'm stressed. You guys want some?"

"Sure." I said.

"Yeah, okay." Johnny answered.

"So, what did you guys want to know about?" Miriah asked.

"Well, it's the Jackson's gang. Do you know anyone they take orders from?"

"The only male leader that the Jackson gang takes orders from is Jackson but sometimes they take a lady's request."

"A girl Soc? What kind of girl Soc would wanna separate you two apart?" I asked confused but Miriah cleared it up.

"A cheerleader."

"Do you know which?" I asked hoping it didn't include Cherry.

"Almost all of them. They don't like mixing 'breeds' as they call it." Miriah explained, "although one of them tried to get them to leave me alone, she was a red-head named Sherri Valence."

"Thanks." Johnny said trying not to let his cigarette drag that way it wouldn't leave ashes on her bed. After one last kiss we left Miriah and tried to go down the balcony which is easier said than done. 

After we strolled away from the house I asked Johnny, "What's it like?"

"What's what like, Ponyboy?"

"You know, love, what's that like?" I had asked Soda that question and he said it felt real good and the way I saw how Johnny reacted to their first kiss and when they broke up I could tell it must be really good but what was it like.

"Well, I don't know if I can explain it but I'll try. Sometimes I think about or even dream about her all the time. It'll be like I'll just think of something I like and she'll just pop up. You know, when the person you love kisses you it's like a mixture of a victory after a rumble and a good smoke combined. Love is like something you wanna hold forever but if someone takes it away you can't believe that you let it slip from ya fingers like that. You know, sometimes I think about being a little more physical with her." I looked at Johnny smiled and he looked at me and smiled.

"Johnny!"

"What? I was only thinkin'."

"Well, well, Johnnycake has become more of a lady's man, is he?" The gang snuck behind us with Soda or Darry who were working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. A Night Full of Plans

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Outsiders II: The Outcasts

by

~Miriah~of~the~Wind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12: A Night full of Plans

"How much did you hear?" Johnny asked.

"We heard enough." Two-bit said. "And maybe if you tip us we won't say nothing."

"Well I have nothin' on me so maybe ya won't say nothin' anyway." Johnny replied back.

"Yeah, so what was with you and the girl." Dally said. Johnny started the story and you should have seen the guys faces when they heard about a girl Soc smoking, something Soc girls never did. 

"You know, we should start thinking about moving to California. If all the Soc are like this I'd be in paradise!"

"There'll still be girls like Claudia though." Johnny put in.

"Yeah, but if there'll be more girls like Janet or Miriah that's good enough for me. Besides, if we didn't have girls like Claudia around who will I pull all my pranks on?" Dally asked.

"So what have you guys been doing without us?" I asked.

"Just blowing off some steam." Dally answered, "Say, you guys doin' anything tomorrow tonight? I was thinking about bringing some ladies and going to the Nightly Double and seein' what's there." Most of us agreed but Johnny said that he had a few plans that night and he might not be able to make it.

"Why? What ya doin'?" Steve asked but Johnny blushed and wouldn't say.

Two-bit shrugged and said we'd find out sooner or later, "Say Ponyboy, ask your brothers and see if they wanna join us." We went home except for Dally and Johnny who headed up toward the Manor as usual. Strangely tonight Darry could actually make it, Sodapop said he was gonna go with us too. The next morning was gonna be a small problem for me. Every guy was gonna have a girl except me and, maybe Soda. Dally had Janet. Two-bit had Kathy. Johnny's got Miriah. Steve has Evie. Darry's bringing this girl he knew from High-School name Samantha. I dared not to ask any Soc girls, especially the cheerleaders. It took me all afternoon but I either got shot down or totally freaked out that I ran away as soon as I came up to one. Finally Darry bailed me out. It seems Samantha had a younger sister who said she'll go with me to see the movies. We'd all meet at the Nightly Double and I figured I go see what Johnny was up to. I came over to his house, yelled, "anybody home?", and walked in like I was expected. Mr. Cade was doubled over and drunk. Nothing new. Mrs. Cade was eating icecream out of the container with it dribbling down her cheek and was watching cartoons. A little weird but nothing out of the ordinary. It was when I went up to Johnny's room I got a pretty big shock. There are many things I knew I was going to see in life before I pass on off this planet. Some would be bad and others good. I would have never guessed that one of them would be my best friend, asleep, in bed, with nothing but a blanket sheet on. What's the kicker of the story you say? He was sprawled over his sleeping Soc girlfriend who had just as much clothes as he was. Now wasn't THIS gonna be an interesting explanation?

(A/N: I'm gonna write what happens in a separate story because I don't want this to be NC-17. Yes people I care. It's gonna be named 'The Rock Show' as in Blink-182 Rock show but it won't be too much of a song fic. Be sure to look out for it. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar on top?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
